


Victory at Grunwald

by onlyacoffee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Genderbending, Historical, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyacoffee/pseuds/onlyacoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania/femPoland. On the 15th of July, 1410, they fought a important battle, and won. Later that night, in the quiet of their tent, Lithuania was very, very aware of Poland's body against his, in a way he never had been before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory at Grunwald

**Author's Note:**

> Now, for something a little different! Written for the kinkmeme: Lithuania/femPoland, at the battle of Grunwald. Granted, this is more of a 'after battle' thing, but writing extensive battle scenes isn't really my thing. Maybe someone else's.
> 
> Warning for weird prose, genderbending, het, Liet's awkward, and a little smut.

The tips of Poland's hair barely touched the collar of her armour, and her face was dirty with the mud and grime from the battlefield. Her lips were cracked and bloody, and so was the skin of her brow, but despite the smell and heat from the battle, she was grinning widely. Lithuania paused and tore his eyes away from their defeated enemies to look at his childhood friend; she wasn't as pretty as he usually was, he thought, but she still was lovely in these unflattering garments, her hair cut like a boy's, and her dainty hands holding a rough weapon.

Lithuania felt ashamed for thinking so. Poland wasn't meant for battle. He had seen her, wearing garments like the ones her noblewomen wore, light and happy. She liked to put flowers and braids in her hair, to dance and sing, even though she wasn't very good at it. She liked to whisper in his ear and walk in the fields and forests, holding his hand. 

It was the same sun that shines on her skin today, but it looked different - rougher. Her smile was not quite as sweet nor charming, but a little bit mad and so very proud.

"We did it, Liet!" Poland's voice cracked as if her throat was sore, but still, she shouted - taunting the turning back of their enemies. "That bastard's running away!" Her eyes were shining, and she was laughing. "Just like a dog, right? With his tail between his legs!"

"Yeah, we did," Lithuania smiled too, relieved. "We won." Poland turns and winks at him.

"We did it, Liet," she repeated, quietly this time. "But I really need to clean up, now. I feel gross, and you certainly look like it!"

Lithuania blushed brightly, but followed her to their tent.

\---

"Help me take that thing off," Poland said as soon as the flap of their tent shut behind Lithuania. "It's getting way heavy."

They made sure her armor would be lighter, but Lithuania flinched - both in sympathy and in worry - when the shoulder pieces came off, revealing a dark purple blemish on her neck.

Probably where that devil put his sword on her, Lithuania thought as he removed his own gauntlets. Poland's slight arms - although Lithuania notices defined muscle there now, unfeminine but graceful - shook with the emotions of the day. She sat down, and winced.

He crouched next to her, ignoring the impracticality of his own armour as he tried to detangle the ties of her breastplate, backplate, and placard. What could Lithuania say?

He never wanted to see her that way.

"Liet..."

How could she bear to touch him? They couldn't find gauntlets that fit her and let her fight to the best of her ability, so she wore thick leather gloves. The gloves were gone now and her hands were calloused, cut and covered in dried blood.

Lithuania took one of them and softly, carefully wiped it with a humid cloth. He should never have let her fight.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly, eyes at her feet. "You're hurt. I was late. I'm so sorry."

"Liet..." she repeated, her voice unusually soft, and he had to remind himself that she trained for it, she wanted to fight. "Liet, I'm fine. Promise. You did well, okay? So let me help you remove that. Let's get cleaned up, we're totally gross."

"But-," he tried to protest, but she effectively shut him up with a quick peck on the lips.

She chattered as she undid his armour, her voice growing steadier and steadier as the shock and excitement from battle wore out. She was starting to sound like the Poland Lithuania was used to again, in all of her bright, cheerful glory.

Once they were both undressed, he rose to fill up a basin with water. It was cold, but it would do for washing.

Seeing the water pearl over Poland's skin and wash off the grime was satisfying, and Lithuania breathed in relief. By the time she was done washing his back, they both almost naked, wet and shivering and he felt a lot more like himself again.

"Do you want a blanket?" he asked, looking around, at anything but Poland and the pale, delicate-looking skin of her shoulders showing through her undershirt, the only garment she was wearing now. "The water was cold, and you don't want to catch cold..."

Poland was grinning broadly. She shook her head, hair sticking to her brow.

"Nah, I'm fine. I could get used to this!" she teased.

"Don't," Lithuania groaned. "Today was much too stressful..."

"Hey, we still have to run after that bastard, like, tomorrow, first light. I'm so not letting you leave me behind now!"

Taken by an impulse, he put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The water really was too cold, Lithuania scolded himself. He should have made a fire, warmed it up a little before washing her. But if she wouldn't dress, wouldn't let him put a blanket on her, he'd have to keep her warm some other way, wouldn't he? This was normal, they had done this before.

"I won't. We'll go together," he promised. She still smelled like the battlefield, but he didn't mind. "Always."

"Yeah, you better," he could almost hear her smirk, but it was fond. She kissed his cheek just above a little cut that didn't sting anymore. "How about we get some rest, huh?"

"We should," he said, dazed, but he didn't let go. "I'm so tired, my head feel heavy..."

Poland sighed and relaxed against him, her fingers lazily drawing circles on his leg. He, too, was only wearing thin underwear, and Lithuania could feel the touch seconds after her fingers had left his skin. It tickled, and Lithuania's breath caught in his throat.

Then suddenly, her lips were on his. He froze, and his eyes blinked open. He hadn't even realized he had shut them.

"Poland..? What..?"

She broke the kiss and beamed up at him from her position on his lap.

"We won, Liet!" she said. "I think we totally deserve a lucky kiss, don't we?"

Lithuania didn't know what to say; the words were stuck in his mouth, jumbled, clumsy, unable to get out properly.

"Y-yes, sure? It would, huh, yeah, if you want to-"

They had kissed before, too. In the fields, in their bedroom; when they had sealed their alliance. She had even kissed him just days ago, reassuring him they'd be alright, "as long as we have each other's back, right?"

These had only been kisses. Friends kissed, didn't they? Lithuania didn't know of other nations in an alliance like they were, but he was rather certain that was how things should be. They held hands, slept in the same bed, but their kisses were uncomplicated, mild and kind. Never more.

Tonight, in the quiet of their tents, Lithuania was very, very aware of Poland's body against his, in a way he never had been before. She was still shivering, despite the warm air of summer, despite his arms around her. Her nipples were showing through the thin fabric, and Lithuania could almost imagine she was wearing an old nightgown, about to settle down for the night. He blushed at the thought.

"Do you..." he started to ask, but she cut him off.

"Got night clothes in the corner, there. Help me put them on? I am so lazy right now, Liet!"

"I'm tired too, you know," he muttered, but he was thankful for the distraction. He picked the one fur cloak Poland had packed, along with more blankets, and handed it to her.

"I'll make a fire, too," he said. filling the awkwardness he felt with idle chatter. Poland was watching him, he knew she was, and his heartbeat shouldn't have been this fast. "Just a small one. It's too cold for this time of the year, don't you think? Ah, we'll certainly sleep better if we're warm!"

"Sure, Liet," Poland threw the coat over her shoulders and nested within the blankets. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, silence only broken by the sounds of their knights still moving outside. "Liet?"

Lithuania hummed in response.

"It shouldn't take this long to, like, make a fire, Liet."

He - quite stubbornly, maybe - still didn’t look at her.

"It doesn't want to start, Po."

She sighed, but still somehow sounded amused. Lithuania couldn’t tell if it was a good sign.

"It's just fine, Liet. It's started, you don't need to set the whole tent on fire! Come here, come sit. Let's, like, rest. Please?"

She knew he couldn’t refuse when she asked politely, of course. Lithuania thought it was unfair how she had that advantage over him.

As soon as he sat down next to her, she pressed against him again and kissed him.

"Why are you scared?" she murmured against his skin, her warm breath making him shiver. "We've been friends for like, years now. You know me. I wanna-"

"Don't," he cut her off, embarrassed. "Don't say it like that..."

"But why?" she almost pouted. Determined not to let him slip away, she put her arms around his shoulders, enveloping him in the immense fur cloak. "You aren't, like, afraid of hurting me, are you?"

"Don't be silly, Poland," he answered. Despite his best efforts, his voice sounded shaky to his ears, and he knew his face must be bright crimson now. "I'm not scared." A lie - he was, somehow. He wanted to do right by her, she was his closest friend, and yet his thoughts were so different than what they should be in relation to her. "I just - I don't..."

He swallowed.

"I've never done anything like that before, is all."

Lithuania was almost offended by her soft laughter.

"Is that so wrong?" he asked, glaring weakly. "I like you a lot, but I'm not sure if we should-"

She covered his mouth with her hand, shaking her head.

"Liet," she said. "If you want to? You can just kiss me."

The way Poland's face was so close to his made her request very hard to deny. This was fine, they had kissed before. It wasn’t as if he didn’t like her, not like he didn’t think she's pretty, even if she looked a little like a boy at the moment -

She moaned, deepening the kiss, and that was something new. A feeling Lithuania didn't know he could have with his best friend coursed through his nerves, his hands hovering on her shoulders.

"Can I... touch you?" Why did his voice sound so young when speaks? He was a man, he should act like it, not like some coward child.

"What?" Poland whispered against his cheek. Lithuania fetl her chest moves with each exhalation and it made him blush harder. "Are you, like, seriously asking me this?"

"I'm sorry for being polite," Lithuania tired not to sound too embarrassed.

"Liet..." she kissed him again, that same slow, intense new way, and Lithuania thought he was quickly becoming better at this. "'m not exactly a lady right now. I don't mind, please, don't-"

Poland gasped, back arching. Lithuania winced a little when he realized his hands were probably cold against the skin of her neck - he didn't mean to startle her.

"I'm sorry," His fingers threaded softly with the short blond strands at her neck.

"Miss your hair," he whispered. She was laughing at him, he knew she was, even if he couldn’t hear it. He knew her well enough to know she probably thought this is funny. "It's going to grow back, isn't it?"

"I don't know," she teased. The fire had definitely picked up now, and her hair looked almost red in its light. "I like it that way, don't you?"

"It doesn't suit you," Lithuania kissed the top of her head. "You look good with your hair in braids."

She hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "You've never told me that," Poland said softly, and somehow it sounded different than it did before.

"Well, I think so," Lithuania replied. He moved his hands over her back, as if to get used to the feeling of her skin. It was warm and soft, familiar and exciting at the time. He liked it.

Poland was almost purring against his neck, leaving a little trail little kisses to his ear.

"Liet," she repeated. "I'm, like, okay with this."

Lithuania couldn’t see her face, but he wondered if she was blushing like he was.

"I'm fine like this, Po," he answered. She sighed deeply, snuggling closer. "You don't have to..."

"I'm ready, Liet," Poland said, sounding determined. If it weren't for the tone of her voice, Lithuania would have thought she had acting on impulse again. "I've wanted... this, I've wanted this for a while. D'you want to?"

"You're lovely," Lithuania started. He didn’t know how to speak, where to touch her. His hands settled on her hips. "And I like you a lot, I like spending time with you-"

"We were kissing, Liet," she cut him off. There's something about the way she's been dropping his name so often that made Lithuania feel warm. She lifted her head and kissed the corner of his mouth, then grabbed his left hand, pulling it to her chest. He could feel her heart beating, its pace fast, like his own. "And I'm so not sleeping anytime soon."

"This is new, and strange -"

"You're my best friend."

"I'll hurt you -"

"I trust you," her voice didn’t falter.

"Okay," Lithuania whispered. "Okay." One of his hands was still on her chest as the other rose up to her face. He kissed her, gently at first, and slowly pushed them both to lie on the floor. Her short hair spread over the fur of the blankets, her undershirt riding up. The skin of her stomach was smooth and pale, unmarked from the battle and shining golden in the firelight, and Lithuania bend over to kiss it. She still tasted a little sweaty, but the skin there was even softer there than her back or her arms. Poland was still a girl - no, a woman - and if she wanted him to treat her so, he would.

Lithuania pushed her shirt up, and as his hand cup one of her breasts, fingers lightly brushing over a pink nipple, Poland whispered his name again. Lithuania's lips moved up to the other breast, gently kissing, tongue smoothly brushing over the small bud. Poland moaned, the sound deep and low and Lithuania could already tell she wouldn't be quiet.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said. His voice sounded almost indecent to his ears, inappropriate.

"Take it off," Poland tugged at her undergarments. "Please, Liet, I'm - just, like, take it off..."

He nodded slowly, leaving the delicate skin of her chest to carefully slips the clothing down over her legs. He touched her as he did so, her thighs and her legs, everywhere. Her hips were bruised and her knees grazed, like they used to be when they played in the fields during the summertime. His hands ghosted over the skin.

"Is this okay?" Lithuania could feel the heat from between her legs through his own clothes.

Poland gripped the collar of his shirt. "Take this off too, first, 'kay? All of it..." she giggled, the sound breathless, but lazy and warm. "'s unfair, I wanna see you too."

Lithuania's face flared up, but he obeyed. The air was still cool against his naked skin, and the warmth from the small body below his quickly drew him in.

His used his fingers first, slow, shaking. Poland cried out a few times and Lithuania almost stopped ("No, no, please don't, it's way fine, it's way fine...") until she could breathe more of less steadily again.

"I'm alright now," she said after a few minutes - it felt like hours to Lithuania, but it might have been seconds, as if time wasn’t flowing right anymore. "Please... go on, come here. You- you're too far."

"I'm kinda cold." Her voice sounded small, an odd blend of embarrassed and aroused colouring her cheeks and her words, and it was all it took. Lithuania gave himself a few seconds to prepare himself fully and leaned over her; he kissed her on the lips, and she held his shoulder as he carefully entered her, mindful of their bruises and cuts.

She didn’t cry out, and Lithuania was grateful. Poland only clenched her eyes shut, then quickly relaxed and they started moving in a rhythm. It was comfortable, almost soothing, to have Poland like this in his arms and around him and Lithuania was amazed when he noticed how fast the pressure had build up within him.

When he felt Poland clenching around him, shaking in her release, he couldn’t hold on much longer and let go, the anxiety and pressure of the day leaving him in waves.

"Ah..." Poland moaned when he left her body, setting down on the blankets besides her. "That was... woa..." She was smiling, and Lithuania suddenly realised she had been smiling.

"I, huh, was it-," Lithuania hesitated. "It was good... for you too?"

Poland nodded sleepily. "Thanks, Liet... it was, like... a way good day for that. 'm glad."

Lithuania kissed her temple, brushing back strands of hair where they had fallen over her eyes. He watched her as her breathing evened out. "I'm glad too, Poland. Thank you." 

He took a deep breath, the relaxing smell of clean firewood filling his lungs, and mere moments later, he fell asleep.


End file.
